1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recovery method for an ink jet recording head and a recording head or an integral ink tank type recording head applicable to a printer, a copying apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, an ink jet recording apparatus or the like generally used as a business machine, and to a recording apparatus using a recording head removably mountable on the apparatus body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional ink jet recording head and apparatus, a heat energy recording system utilizing film boiling provides better results than a system utilizing a piezo-electric element, and has been put into practice as an excellent system as compared to other heat energy recording systems such as light energy.
In order to eliminate any inconveniences attributable to the use of liquid ink as a recording agent, an ink jet recording apparatus provides a construction not evident in other recording apparatuses, i.e., means for refreshing the interior of liquid paths or restoring the discharge port forming surface into good condition, for example, a discharge recovery system for a recording head.
There are discharge recovery systems of various constructions. One system that refreshes the interior of liquid paths drives a discharge energy generating element when not recording to cause a predetermined ink receiving medium to effect ink discharge (called also preliminary discharge or idle discharge).
British Patent No. 2,169,855, discloses the above-described technique as well as the means to heat ink preliminarily and then effect preliminary discharge.
There is also a system which causes predetermined pressure to act on liquid paths, by pressurizing an ink supply system or effecting suction from ink discharge ports, to thereby force ink to be discharged from the discharge ports.
A typical patent which discloses this system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,931. This suction recovery is not effected at all times, but is effected immediately before a situation in which unsatisfactory recording occurs or in a non-discharge condition. There have been numerous patent applications filed for the invention of suction recovery, and above all, there is an invention which provides great recovery for making suction conditions great and normal recovery for effecting ordinary suction.
There is also a system for refreshing the discharge port forming surface and preventing the deflection of the discharge direction, in which a provision is made for a wiping member to form contact with the discharge port forming surface, and the two are moved relative to each other to thereby wipe off ink droplets, dust or the like adhering to and near the discharge ports.